


kiss ya neck

by CaliginousCandy



Category: Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Old Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/CaliginousCandy
Summary: “Get over here and cuddle me right, Timmy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fix later. Read snuggles and memes

Stephanie wakes up and makes a sleepy questioning noise. It gets muffled by her pillow but it must send the message because Tim is standing in the light from the window (that she swore she closed before totally crashing) and he says “Sorry, Steph.” all quiet and soft like he thinks he'll break something, break Steph if he's too loud or rough. as if anything he would do would ever break her.

  
(he can. he absolutely can. and that's terrifying)

  
Stephanie starts to sit up and Tim comes closer, gently urging her to lay back down. she goes with the flow of his hands, grumbling a bit, just for show. but she looks up at him, question in her eyes.

  
“May I?” he asks and Steph isn't sure what he's asking for but she’s got a pretty good guess. she lifts the blankets closest to him and scoots a bit toward the wall.  
She hums, content, when Tim finishes situating himself. He’s always super warm and she'll probably wake up sweating but, honestly, nothing beats Boy Furnace cuddling. But he stays at least 3 inches from touching her (as far as she can tell). Steph huffs. she's way too awake not to complain about these injustices now.

  
“Get over here and cuddle me right, Timmy.” Steph turns toward the wall and reaches behind her. she uses her not insubstantial strength to tug Tim's equally not insubstantial weight closer. Tim breathes out a laugh.

  
“And how do I cuddle you right?” Tim says and she can feel the stupid smirk without having to look at his face.

  
“All that time on the internet and you don't know? Hmph, looks like I gotta teach you this, too.” more soft laughter. Steph bets he already knows and just wants to make her work for it. she pulls Tim's arm around her chest, resting his hand on her tit. he kneads at it playfully and she giggles along with him.

  
“dick hard on the butt,” she starts.

  
“titty in my hand” Tim hums happily against her neck

  
“kiss ya neck” they both finish, laughing.

  
they don't sleep for a while.

  
Hell yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> he was very obviously watching her sleep, the creeper.


End file.
